Judith Grimes/Staffel 4
"Kein Tag ohne Unglück" Judith wird von Rick auf dem Arm gehalten, als dieser von Clara] erzählt. Hershel baut Rick wieder auf, da ihn der Verlauf der Ereignisse nicht in Ruhe lässt und er selbst beinahe so weit war durchzudrehen. "Tod, überall Tod" Am Morgen klingelt der Wecker um 06:00 Uhr. Für Carl ist es Zeit auf zu stehen. Rick weckt seinen Sohn und hat dabei Judith auf dem Arm. Judith sitzt in der Zelle von Michonne und spielt mit Plastikbechern, als Beth den Fuß der Schwertträgerin verbindet. Später kommt Beth mit Judith auf dem Arm an der Zelle von Michonne vorbei, die gerade dabei ist ihre Bauchmuskeln zu trainieren. Beth und Michonne unterhalten sich, als sich Judith plötzlich übergeben muss. Beth möchte ihr Oberteil wechseln und reicht das Kind der am Boden liegenden Michonne hin. Diese weigert sich das Kind zu nehmen, lässt sich aber erweichen als sie den Fleck auf dem Oberteil von Beth sieht. Anfangs hält sie das Kind mit einem abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck von sich weg bis sie es schließlich an sich heranzieht und drückt. Michonne kann nicht anders als ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen und beginnt zu weinen. Beth sieht das als sie zurück ist und lässt Michonne mit dem Kind wieder alleine. "Quarantäne" Da es immer mehr erkrankte Menschen in dem Gefängnis gibt, bezieht Beth in dem Bürotrakt eine neue Unterkunft. So ist gewährleistet, dass Judith sich nicht mit der unbekannten Krankheit] ansteckt. "Kein Zurück" Das Gefängnis wird angegriffen. Die Kinder bringen Judith im Kindersitz hinaus. Lizzie, eines der Mädchen, versucht sie zu überzeugen, dass sie sich ebenfalls Waffen besorgen und kämpfen sollten, wie Carol] es ihnen gezeigt hat. Später finden Carl und Rick den leeren Kindersitz mit Blutspuren. Sie nehmen an, dass Judith gefressen wurde. "Neben dem Gleis" Judith wurde allerdings von Tyreese mitgenommen, als dieser das Gefängnis verlassen hat. Gemeinsam mit Lizzie und Mika durchkämmen sie den Wald bis schließlich die Nacht einbricht. Während einer Rast fängt Judith an zu schreien. Sofort bekommt das Mädchen die Flasche, damit sie ruhig ist. Dennoch sind einige Zombies auf die kleine Gruppe aufmerksam geworden, sodass Tyreese und die Mädchen weitergehen müssen. Am nächsten Morgen beginnt das Kleinkind erneut an zu schreien. Tyreese wechselt die Windel und erreicht so, dass das Mädchen erneut ruhig ist. Plötzlich hören sie ein Geräusch. Während Tyreese nach der Quelle sucht, schrecken ein paar Vögel aus dem Gebüsch. Mika bekommt Panik und läuft davon. Tyreese und Lizzie laufen ihr hinter her und können sie schließlich einholen, als sie einen Schrei hören. Tyreese möchte dem auf den Grund gehen und lässt die Kinder alleine zurück. Judith beginnt wieder zu schreien, was einige Zombies anlockt. Lizzie versucht das Kind zum Schweigen zu bringen, indem es ihr die Atemwege zuhält. Mika schießt auf einen Zombie, als Carol auftaucht und die Kinder rettet. Gemeinsam gehen sie zu Tyreese, der überglücklich ist, dass niemanden etwas passiert und Carol wieder da ist. Ein Überlebender berichtet von einem sicheren Ort, den Tyreese, Carol und die Kinder erreichen können, wenn sie den Schienen folgen. Sofort machen sie sich auf den Weg und lassen den von einem Untoten gebissenen Mann zurück. "Schonung" Carol, Tyreese, Carol, Mika, Lizzie und Judith erreichen eine Hütte, die sehr gut versteckt ist. Während Carol und Tyreese schauen, ob drinnen alles sicher ist, wird Judith bei Mika und Lizzie gelassen. Am nächsten Tag als Carol und Tyreese unterwegs sind, liegt Judith auf einer Decke auf dem Boden. Lizzie und Mika passen auf sie auf. Carol und Tyreese kommen zurück und sehen wie LIzzie vor der ermordeten Mika steht. Sie hält ein blutiges Messer in der Hand. Lizzie will ebenfalls Judith töten und als Beißer zurückkehren lassen. Carol kann es ihr ausreden und sagt, dass Judith nicht einmal laufen kann. Am Ende schickt Carol Tyreese zusammen mit Lizzie und Judith ins Haus zurück. Am nächsten Morgen brechen Tyreese und Carol weiter nach Terminus auf. Die kleine Judith befindet sich gut geschützt gegen Wind und Wetter auf Tyreeses Rücken. Kategorie:Judith Grimes